Rio:Deleted Scene's and idea's Archive
by SpixPrime
Summary: This is an archive story of all the deleted scenes and Ideas I thought of but don't want to put in my stories. Rated M because of Sexual content. Enjoy
1. The Cloacal kiss

**I have been questioning myself whether to make one but yes I have decided to make a lemon because Rio is the best film ever in my Opinion. It has tempted me to make a lemon but a little encouragement off a few people which names I will not reveal has made me decide to do one. So Enjoy, One more thing while researching various animal species from Scale to feather, from feet to claws and from Paw to wing I have found a phrase that gave me an idea for the Lemon so enjoy.**

**This chapter takes place between chapter 4 and 5 in Rio: New Life**

**Deleted chapter: the ****Cloacal Kiss**

It was a quiet night within the Sanctuary for Birds. All the birds were fast asleep, most of the staff retired home for the evening except for Silvio of course who is on guard, And Tulio who was in the monitor room shutting everything down and preparing to leave. It was all quiet but in the breeding chamber two birds have yet to go to sleep.

Jewel was sitting with Blu in the nest talking things through again "So are you absolutely sure about this Blu." Blu only nodded in response but a little slow. "Because If you need time to think about it I understand because I'm not saying I don't want to but Once we do this we can't go back do you understand that" Blu thought about it for a second as he knew she was right. He thought to himself "Yes there is no going back from this, but I want this, not for me, For Jewel, she wants to take our relationship to the next level and become my mate. I want to become her mate as well so I am happy to do this."

Blu looked to Jewel and smiled at her "Yes I want this Jewel. Ever since we have been together I have wanted to become your mate and for you to Become mine." Blu brought out his wings and held her wings (Even though she can't fly her wing is nearly fully healed so it is okay for this "I love you Jewel and I want to be your mate". Jewel smiled deeply and brought Blu in for a kiss. Blu accepted and kissed her back. They were now trying to ignite some lust for eachother as a way for setting the mood.

When they separated Jewel spoke "That is what I wanted to hear Blu, I love you too and I want to become your mate as well". She smiled seductively at him and brought him in for another kiss. She made him fall on his back as Jewel layed on top of him and continued kissing him.

Blu wrapped his wings around her which moved her even closer to him And Jewel did the same. They spent a few minutes doing as a way of getting their moods into eachother. It seemed to work as they both felt more romantic as their hormones were starting to kick in.

Once they felt they are set enough Jewel got a footing of the floor and immediately rolled over which led to Blu being on top. When he saw his predicament He blushed madly but Jewel calmed him "You don't need to Blush my love, this is all natural." After saying that Blu lost his blush and moved himself as their most sensitive parts. Their cloaca's were about to touch as Blu felt his hormones taking over him, Jewel decide before they start to tease him a little "You know Blu there is another name to mating for birds". Blu got curious by this as they were on the subject "And what is that". Jewel giggled before continuing and whispered seductively to him "The Cloacal Kiss".

When Blu heard this he madly blushed "That is a very erotic name" Jewel giggled again seeing his reaction and said teasingly "But it is sort of True" Blu now realised she was teasing him "Are you teasing me". Jewel seductively smiled "Maybe" Blu got an Erotic idea in his head as a way of teasing her "Okay how about I give you some teasing you naughty girl". Jewel giggled as he never called her that before "How will you". Blu got off of her which surprised her by that but before she knew it Blu lied down and brought his beak to her cloaca and brought his tongue out. Jewel seeing what he was doing braced her.

When his tongue started licking her cloaca which earned him a moan off Jewel. She knew she couldn't prepare for a really good feeling full of pleasure. Blu was licking very softly but not hard enough to get Jewel really moaning as it was teasing at the moment. "More...please Blu; it ...feels so ...good."

Blu seeing teasing time was over decided on a new tactic. He started to lick Jewel's cloaca faster licking up and down. The erotic taste felt so good, He wanted more of the taste because he has never experienced this before. However Jewel was just getting started with all the pleasure rushing through her.

Blu continued to lick up and down but sometimes he would switch to left and right to see what the reaction would be. Jewel was slowly moaning a little louder as the erotic pleasure was increasing.

Blu getting tired of this changed it up and started to thrust his tongue into her cloaca, the erotic taste was a little unbearable for Blu it was so good he couldn't stop himself from thrusting in and out. Jewel's moans were increasing "mmmmmm ...mmmmmm"

Blu seeing this was small compared to something else he had in mind. He stopped licking her cloaca and got up a little just enough to see Jewel recovering from the pleasure "Wh...Why have... You stopped".

Having his Hormones completely take over him. Blu instead of answering her just got on top of her like from before and asked her a simple question "I hope you are ready Jewel because we are now going to share The Cloacal kiss". Not giving her a chance to answer. Blu carefully pressed his Cloaca against Jewel's Cloaca. Jewel yelped by this. Blu got a little concerned by this "Are you okay?" Jewel just nodded at him "It just...made me ju...Jump. Don't stop it felt so amazing.

Blu obeyed her wish and started to slide his Cloaca across hers. The tickling feeling she got off it felt very good she moaned more to it. It felt amazing that she got to lose her virginity to the bird she loved. Blu felt the exact same about it.

Hearing all of Jewel's moans was telling Blu that he was doing a good job in pleasing her despite the fact it isn't what she wants. Blu started to quicken the pace of the slides he does.

The quickened pace was making Jewel moan louder; she couldn't help but wrap her wings around Blu as he continued. "Blu...Blu this... Feels... So... Good". Blu continued to increase his pace after every moan that Jewel gives off. The pleasure for Blu was starting to become a little unbearable so he changed it up again.

Blu now begun to thrust his cloaca into Jewel's cloaca. The feeling of the thrusts was impossible to describe for either of them. Jewel moaned the loudest she could to this as it was the best feeling she felt.

The thrusting off Blu was slowly going faster and deeper which was making the ecstasy and pleasure completely unbearable Jewel didn't have a chance of not moaning. "Yes... Yes Blu that... Feels Ama...Amazing"

Blu now got to his maximum speed. He was now thrusting as quickly as he is able to. The constant thrusting for Jewel was starting to take its toll as she was starting to reach her Climax. Blu however was just listening to every moan that she gave to him and took it as his cue to keep going as his Climax was starting to come.

Jewel wanted her and Blu to reach their climaxes at the same time as it would feel amazing to her. Blu was starting to pant from all the pleasure and excitement as he was starting to get a little exhausted but he ignored it and kept going.

Both of them were starting to feel the pressure of their Climaxes build up so they tried to hold it off as long as possible which was easy for Blu, but Jewel had a problem. Every thrust Blu did with his Cloaca into hers was slowly eating away at her ability to hold back the Extreme pleasure.

Jewel started purring as she moaned "Blu...Blu... This feels...like nothing else I...I have felt...before." That was it for Blu as he was about to Climax. He leaned his head forward and pressed his beak against Jewels. The extreme pleasure of the kiss combined with them mating became unbearable as they both climaxed.

Jewel shut her eyes as she was overcome by her Climax Blu however contracted as his eyes shut and his body started jerking a bit. He couldn't open his eyes and his muscles refused to move as the extreme pleasure consumed him.

He never felt anything like this before. He wished the feeling would never end but knew it would end. Blu knew mating would be wonderful and pleasurable but he didn't think it would be this much. He was wished he could experience it all over again. When their Climaxes ended Blu continue to thrust his cloaca into Jewel but he slowed down greatly and didn't go as deep just to end things.

As Blu slowed down and finished Jewel opened her eyes to see Blu with his eyes closed and see a very big smile with his beak open. Jewel now settled down from the Moaning as Blu finished and opened his eyes. They both unwrapped themselves from eachother and lied down next to eachother as they were still panting from mating.

Jewel was the first to recover and wrapped her wings around Blu as she was lying right next to her as she tried to get as close to him as she could. As soon as Blu was finished recovering from it she spoke "To answer your question Blu I wasn't ready but that was the best thing I have ever experienced". Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel as well "Me too."

They were both exhausted from what had happened but Blu had to bring something up "You know moan any louder and they could probably have heard us outside the chamber". Jewel giggled "I can't help it that you were so gentle and passionate. But never mind. Thank you for being my first and hopefully my only one to experience mating with" Blu hugged her "Me too, and I hope we could do it again one day but not now."

Both of them kissed again as the exhaustion was too much for them to stay awake and let sleep take over ending the pleasurable night for the two lovebirds who are now official mates.

**Okay that is done. To let everyone know I will not intend to make another Lemon after this one. But I hope everyone has enjoyed reading my Lemon. You should be happy as half of my readers have begged me to make a lemon so this should get you all to stop asking about it now. And ****you probably all noticed but the reason Blu was more confident about then he should be was because his hormones kicked in which I am sure you all noticed but it is best to point it out just in case.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and please send me your opinions in Review. I hope my first and only Lemon made you all happy.**


	2. Power of Love

**Okay, I lied; I couldn't resist making a second lemon for everyone. I guess my like for writing and more importantly Blu and Jewel got the better of me. Anyway this will take place between chapter 9 and 10 on Rio: Lifetime. But this time that Blu and Jewel mate will not impact the story greatly unless of course I change my mind. Anyway enjoy.**

**Deleted chapter 2: Power of Love**

It was very late at night where the moon was high in the sky and stars were everywhere. Cortez and the others delayed their reunion with Blu and Jewel for a very good reason, The couple were wanting the night for themselves as they don't get to have nights to themselves anymore due to their kids, So Jewel made them have one and Blu just agreed as he knew Jewel wouldn't take no for an answer.

At the second hollow for Blu and Jewel...

Blu and Jewel were in a make out session, kissing very quickly, each kiss lets their partner know and feel how much they loved each other. They did the occasional tongue joining and dancing in eachother beaks as a way of exciting each other in a way. Jewel was sitting on the nest with her wings sitting her up with Blu leaning forward with his wing clenched gently below Jewel's wing joints.

Jewel was making very quiet moans as the kissing and tongue stuff was exciting her slightly. Blu begun to push Jewel very calmly into the nest as she was slowly falling onto her back. Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu so he would end up on top of her. When this did happen Jewel still had Blu in a passionate make out session but she decided to roll them over so she would be on top.

When this happened Jewel positioned her legs so she was sitting on Blu but still leaned forward so they couldn't stop kissing. Blu couldn't control himself as all the passion was too much for him to resist, like it was controlling him to do more. He wrapped his wings around her back and pulled her closer so their bodies were touching, as the more they touched the more pleasurable it felt.

Jewel decided it was time to finish the make out as she knew they were both prepped up a bit and disconnected their beaks. "Enjoy that Blu". Blu gave her a nod "Very much" Blu connected their beaks again and did one more quick kiss before Jewel sat up "Okay Blu, it is time to change it up a bit now."

Blu was wondering what she was up to "What are you thinking" Jewel seductively smiled at him "I have a few ideas" Blu deciding to react first leaned up and wrapped his wings around Jewel's chest "I have an idea of my own." Jewel was surprised by excited at the same time as Blu was never that quick before. Blu then brought his beak to Jewel's neck and begun to calmly but playfully bite on her neck feathers.

Jewel feeling the jolts of pleasure off of the bites leaned her head up and made a slight moan "Ohhhhh". She begun to do slow but quiet moans as Blu was increasing the intensity slightly. Jewel slightly leaned back to let Blu hold her in his wings while he went about biting her.

Once he finished he looked at her and said "Did you enjoy that". Jewel smiled and gave him one bite before answering him "Much". Blu let her go as Jewel pushed Blu onto his back again. "Now it is my turn to give you a treat." Blu was left confused "I'm listening". Jewel sat on Blu and leaned forward to him "Last time you got to taste me, right" Blu blushed as he remembered what he did "Yes I remember". Jewel seductively said "Now it is my time to taste you." Blu blushed very bright red for which Jewel giggled "Don't worry Blu, I won't bite, Much" Blu felt very embarrassed but that as Jewel lifted herself off of Blu and moved back.

Blu watched her every move as she leaned back down. She had her target in her sights. Blu's cloaca was centimetres was her beak, Blu however spoke up "Jewel, errrrm" Before he could say anything Jewel grabbed his legs and said seductively "Oh no Blu, no excuses, you are all mine." She moved her beak forward and opened it. Blu could see what she was going to do and braced himself but he knew he wouldn't be prepared.

Jewel leaned forward and when she connected her beak with Blu's cloaca, Blu fell on to his back as he was powerless to resist the waves of Pleasure that came to him. He began moaning as Jewel was moving her tongue around Blu's cloaca. She every now and then closed her beak to see if it would give off a different effect, which she succeeded as Blu Moaned louder and was unable to move as if he was restrained.

Jewel finished with her treatment for Blu and leaned back up and looked at him "I made it quick so we don't go too far yet. Blu was still moaning but nodded. Blu after a few seconds managed to control himself and sat back up "That was wonderful". Jewel smiled at him and made a small giggle "Glad to be of service. Would you like to take over now?" Blu nodded as he took Jewel in his wings and leaned her back into the nest.

Jewel waited excitedly and wondering what Blu had in store for her. Blu then said "Now I am going to return the favour Jewel" Jewel immediately giggled at the realisation of what he was going to do. Jewel answered him "Oh you spoil me sometimes". Blu smiled at Jewel one more time "Just like you spoil me sometimes".

Blu leaned his head down in between Jewel's legs, once again he got to gaze at Jewel's cloaca, the very one that made him lose his virginity. Blu didn't waste time and quickly brought out his tongue and touched her cloaca. Upon the contact, Jewel made a yelp as the pleasure was coming. Blu begun licking Jewel's cloaca up and down, once again moaning himself about the taste of Jewel, how she tasted so sweet and delicious. The taste made him want more, making him hungry for her.

Blu once again like last time inserted his tongue inside of Jewel's cloaca, making the erotic and delicious taste go to extreme levels, it made him make long moans as the taste was irresistible for him. He moved his tongue around inside of Jewel's cloaca his tongue could reach. As Jewel felt his tongue inside her, she was moaning a little loud but nothing anyone could here except for Blu, her body not moving and her legs wanting to stretch further.

Blu dug his tongue in as deep as he could for which the taste went so high he shivered in pleasure and made a big moan as well. Jewel made a long moan as well "Oh... Blu... Th...That...is...a...a...amazing." Blu decided it was time to move on and leaned back up. Jewel was moaning quietly now but you could see her and she looked at Blu and smiled, but deciding to tease her he made one more stroke across her cloaca with his tongue which caused her to yelp again.

She looked at him and glared at him while moaning still "You did that on purpose". Blu savoured the taste of Jewel on more time with a sigh before climbing on top of her again and lying down with their cloaca's only centimetres from touching. Blu smiled at her with their beaks just a centimetre from touching "Well I can't resist you, you taste so amazing, and I can't get enough of it."

Jewel decided to act first and kissed him again, they prolonged the kiss as Blu wrapped his wings around her body with Jewel wrapping her wings around his chest. They then made a few quick kisses as Jewel was trying to end the kissing and excitedly smiled at him "Shall we move on to our favourite type of kissing." Blu almost made a blush but he was too consumed by Pleasure to become embarrassed "Our Cloacal kiss, you didn't even have to ask".

As soon as she finished Jewel braced herself even though there was no point as she couldn't resist and Blu slowly moved his cloaca forward which pressed into Jewel's. Once they connected they both let out a big moan, even though this isn't there first time, they couldn't resist the pleasure. Jewel tightened her wings slightly to bring Blu closer to her as she leaned her head back "More, more please".

Blu smiled at her "Your wish is my command" Blu begun to slowly thrust his Cloaca into Jewel's making her do a mix of moans, and yelps. "Yes...Ahh...Ahh...More" Blu didn't wait a second and thrusted his Cloaca deeper into Jewel, making him do a long pleasurable moan, feeling inside of Jewel again was a fantastic feeling he wanted to go even further into Jewel but he wanted to keep it at the same level for a moment. He kept thrusting, moving up and down, his cloaca into Jewel.

Extreme levels of pleasure had been reached which made Jewel wrap her legs around his waist. She moved her head back and made a long and excited moan as Blu was making love to her. "YYYYYeeeeeessssss, Blu, that...f...f...feels... in...In...Incredible." She moved her head back to the side of Blu's as her lower body kept shifting in motion with Blu's, she closed her eyes as the pleasure was starting to become too much for her to bear. Blu wasn't faring any better than Jewel. He leaned his head up for a moan and then returned to his normal stance as he started to quicken the pace of his cloaca being thrusted into Jewel's Cloaca, making them both start to feel more pleasure as it became unbearable to handle, both of them wanted more.

Blu having done everything else decided it was time and thrusted as deep as he could, both made a loud moan that could probably be heard just outside the hollow. Blu kept thrusting as deep as he could and as fast as he could now. Jewel now felt her climax approaching but she wanted to climax with Blu so she said "Blu, I...can...feel...it...coming...now". Blu started to feel his climax come as well; He brought his head next to Jewel's and said "So...can...I". Jewel said "I...want...to...do...it...with...you...again...like...last...time." Blu nodded as it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open.

Blu put all of his remaining strength into holding back his Climax as long as he is able to and into pleasing Jewel at the same time. Blu now begun thrusting as fast as his body permitted and Jewel tightened her legs and wings around Blu even more to bring him as close as possible. The fast moving contact with their Cloaca's pressed together was bringing their climax's closer and closer.

The more they made love the more excited their bodies became which in the end brings them their Climax's. Jewel was about to Climax and Blu wasn't that close so she kissed him in the hopes of speeding him up. It worked as all the pleasure made him climax. They separated their beaks as they climaxed, their bodies slightly jerking and shivering. Both of them moaning very loud, Blu closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure and feelings consume him. Jewel was leaning her head back as she moaned as her body wouldn't listen at all.

Once their climax's had finished Blu lifted himself up as Jewel unwrapped herself from Blu. Unable to stand up for more than a second he collapsed into the nest next to Jewel. Breathing loudly as they were both pleased and fulfilled for the night. Once he had calmed down enough he flipped over onto his back and looked at the ceiling of the hollow. Jewel now recovered enough moved up to him and placed her right wing over Blu's chest. Both of them made a content sigh before Jewel spoke "Even better than last time Blu"

Blu smiled and wrapped his right wing around her "I really enjoyed that", Jewel snuggled her head into Blu's neck and sighed in happiness. Blu however realised something and looked at her "Will you get pregnant again because of us mating again." Jewel thought about it and smiled "I probably will, but there is a chance I won't but it is most likely I will." Blu looked back concerned "Great". Jewel looked at him concerned "Your worried we wouldn't be able to cope with anymore chicks aren't you"

Blu nodded at as she was bang on "Look Blu, even though we are only coping we three at the moment, I am sure we can look after one or two more." Blu looked at her "But what if it is more than that you carry this time" Jewel made him look at her "Then w will face it together, okay". Blu smiled and nodded "Let's hope you carry one this time if you do get pregnant". Jewel nodded and nuzzled him "But no matter what happens, I won't regret tonight."Blu smiled as they shared one more kiss before succumbing to slumber for the night.

**Okay, another lemon for you, this is the last one, and I don't care if you ask me, I won't make another one now. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and send me your thoughts.**


	3. Bird Paradise

**Hello my wonderful Rio Fans, got a bit of news for you I may be returning sooner than I thought but I will decide on that later, for now I thought of giving you something so you don't forget that I am here to provide you all with Romance of Blu and Jewel. So this deleted chapter which I came up with a new idea for. This has nothing to do with the stories I just came up with it. I am also using this chapter as a way of showing how capable I think Birds in the world of Rio really are. This Chapter is a Rated T chapter.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Deleted Chapter 3: Bird Paradise **

It was coming to late night Blu and Jewel was taking a flight through the Jungle in the direction of the grand city of Rio de Janiro. Blu was taking the lead with Jewel flying right beside him "Okay meu amor so where are you taking me tonight." Blu smiled and said to her "Oh we are going to the club but not the same part."

Jewel looked at him confused and said "What do you mean by that". Blu flapped again before saying "Oh you will find out soon." Jewel got excited and said "Ohhhhh nice to see you taking charge for once Blu and having a surprise for me for a change." Blu smiled at her and said "Anything for you my love."

They continued flying onwards until they saw the city of Rio in front of them, despite the fact humans are present within the great city, and the city never gets old to them as there is so much life in the city. They flew on in the direction of the market place which was always easy to find as long as you knew where to go.

Jewel looked down below them to see a lot of humans walking the streets, in one way she liked it and another she didn't due to the fact there was so many but it was also a sign of life. Another Thought popped into Jewel's head. She begun thinking about the club and said to Blu "Don't you wonder why they placed the club in the middle of a city and not in the jungle".

Blu immediately answered her "Well I see the advantages about it. Well the fact that getting the materials and things to have it work is easier to get in the city, the Club is hidden which makes it harder for birds not known to the city to find it, and if we had it in the jungle there is a chance the humans could find it and see exactly what we birds are capable of doing, which wouldn't end well for us".

Jewel thought about it and decided he was right "When you put it that way it can be better except for the fact you are surrounded by so many humans." Blu looked to her as they flew on "Still haven't got over humans". Jewel shuck her head "Nope, I have gotten better with humans like Linda, but I still have issues."

Blu dismissed it until they came upon the marketplace and could see the hidden entrance. The good news was they wouldn't have to wait around as the majority of humans had already left. Blu led the way and landed right in front of the entrance and looked to see Jewel land right next to him. He smiled as always she looked beautiful; Jewel smiled at him and said "What".

Blu gazed at her and said "Just looking at my very beautiful Jewel". She smiled lovingly and him and said "Smooth talker". Blu responded to that by "Just saying the truth my precious Jewel". Jewel made a slight giggle to that response and pulled Blu in for a kiss. After a couple of moments they broke away as Jewel said "let's go lover" Blu didn't wait a second as they walked into the club entrance side by side.

Upon entering they saw as usual a lot of birds either, drinking, dancing joining in the singing or loving, or just waiting. Jewel looked around to see no one familiar to her and led Blu over to the bar where Drake was just sorting a few cups when he saw them "Ahh the Blue birds how are you". Jewel spoke first "We are fine, how about you". Drake nodded "Good everything well here. Blu we got everything ready and reserved the room for you two for the night."Jewel looked at Blu confused as Blu said "Thanks Drake, I appreciate it." Drake nodded back at him "I will show you to it now".

Drake came from behind the bar and said to them "Follow me". Blu walked behind him with Jewel saying "What is he talking about " Blu smiled as they walked on "Oh the Club has a couple of private rooms for couples or groups who want to have some privacy for the night, and Drake gave us the best one apparently." Jewel smiled but didn't know there were private rooms "Really there are private rooms". Blu nodded "Yep I was surprised how they managed to make this much but let's be happy they did". As they moved on they saw Nico and Pedro on the stage singing a song about rocking a club. But Blu and Jewel dismissed it as a usual thing and followed Drake.

The Trio exited the main part of the club and saw a few rooms as they passed, but dismissed them. Drake came upon makeshift door in some sort of materials that looked like the same materials as cushion and curtains on the outer part of it that matched the size of a door for birds. Drake opened the door to reveal the room to Blu and Jewel "There you are, enjoy your night here." Blu nodded to him "Thanks Drake, we appreciate this, but how did you make this". Drake chuckled "You would be surprised of what we birds can do with what humans leave lying on the floor."

Blu thought about it and he was speaking truth, birds can achieve a lot if given the chance. "Anyway see you both later." Blu waved him off as Jewel waked inside to have a look and immediately said "Blu look at this". Blu quickly made his way in to see something very surprising but amazing at the same time. The entire room was covered in materials similar to the doo instead of boxes. The room was sort of living a bedroom in human terms but for the size of a bird.

There was a little make shift couple of chairs put together which Blu recognised as a sofa with in front of the direction of the Sofa was a very small that one bird could stand on. A makeshift table with had about 10 fruit cocktails one and next to the sofa was a nest that was very neat and tidy made of the same material for two adult birds which amazingly had what appeared to have red, pinkish curtains going around the nest as it was in the corner of the room.

Jewel was amazed to the room but Blu was completely shocked about this "Okay, I know birds can do some things but I can't understand how Drake and the others pulled this one off. "Okay I definitely have to ask them how they pulled this off with all of this stuff. It is amazing but very surprising at the same time; it is all clearly makeshift from scavenged materials however."

Jewel said to him "It is just like Drake said we birds are more capable then we thought given the humans don't use some of their stuff." Blu smiled and decided to save his questions for Drake for later. He turned to close the door by pushing on it with his wing, for which the pair felt secure now. Jewel looked at the sofa she walked over to it and tried to sit on it a bird usually would which made her look a little odd "Jewel you don't put your legs like that on that thing".

Blu walked over and sat on the sofa to but with his kegs positioned like a human would for which Jewel looked confused "Is that how you sit" Blu smiled as he felt relaxed, Jewel then moved and sat in the same position as Blu was, at first it seemed weird but she immediately relaxed and fell back against the sofa and leaned against Blu "This is comfortable Blu".

Blu nodded in agreement as he wrapped a wing around Jewel "Yep, this is how humans sit on these things and I find it quite relaxing". Jewel smiled but then noticed the fruit cocktails and said "Shall we have a drink then Blu" Blu nodded as he stepped off the makeshift sofa and grabbed two out of the 10 cups that were left there by Drake, Blu noticed this and said "I think Drake left more than enough to be honest."

Jewel smiled and said to him "Oh well, let's just enjoy these drinks and be thankful he made them for us. He is a very good and supportive friend to us". Blu was still wondering how Drake, Nico, Pedro and everyone else who worked at the club were able to make a room like it was made by humans. He thought to himself. "Sure most of this is makeshift to human designs but I am impressed they could make such a room."

The couple were relaxed on the makeshift sofa with Jewel nuzzling against Blu with them both enjoying their drinks. Blu took another gulp on the drink before he said "Ahh, Fruit cocktails never get old." Jewel looked to him and said "Yeah, they are delicious and fruity". Blu smiled as he looked to Jewel and said "So what shall we do then, shall we stay for the night."

Jewel looked to him and smiled "Yep, I don't see why we can't; I mean this room does include quite a nice comfy looking nest." Blu smiled as he looked at the nest in the corner which had pink, red curtains go around it. "I think I know what we should call this room Jewel".

Jewel looked to him and said "And what would that be my Blu bird". Blu smiled as he said "Bird paradise". Jewel smiled "The name does suit the room to be honest." Blu and Jewel sighed at the same time about how comforting the room was. Blu noticed on the stage there was a very small stereo with lots of discs next to it. He thought "Who know how to work technology. Oh well, a question for another time, now might be to treat Jewel to a song. And I know just the one".

Blu looked to Jewel who had finished her drink and said to her "Look I am going to go see what the stage is like, okay". Jewel nodded as Blu nuzzled her before he got up and walked over to the stage.

He hopped onto the stage and looked at the stereo which looked like it was running on batteries. He looked at the disc and luckily for him, the song he wanted was actually there, remembering all of his knowledge, he took the disc out of the tray and slipped it into the stereo player. Blu saw to the left of him a string which Blu thought he should pull on but what happened was it dimmed down the natural lighting to the room somehow besides the fact there wasn't any actual working lights so Blu was wondering about that as well.

However Jewel was wondering what Blu was doing but it was only slightly darker which she could still see clearly which she seemed to like it much better. Suddenly she heard music start playing but nothing familiar to her though. However she immediately realise what happened as she saw Blu, She liked where this.

**(Cut some of the dialogue out because Blu wouldn't sing it.)**

**Blu: **

**She's my everything, ****like a morning girl  
She's my angel, up above my world  
She's the only one, who understands me  
That's why I called her, my new fan league  
**

Jewel was looking at him lovingly of the song he was singing to her; it was speaking volume on how much he wanted to express his love to her. Blu on the other hand was focusing on looking at her most of the time when a small bright purple and Blue coloured flash lights lighted up the stage which as Blu saw they were being powered by the stereo understood that one as he sung away.

She's the only one that I want by my side  
She's the only one that I believe can save my life  
She makes me wanna be a better man Ohh why,  
She's higher than the sky, the suns and the moon

She's like a star, a star, a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, a star, a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, a star, a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, a star, a star, Ohh baby.

Jewel was in awe over how good Blu was at singing, she had got over the sofa and sat at the side of the stage to get closer to Blu and continued to look at him lovingly as she thought "Wow, what did I do to get someone like him to fall in love with me.

**First let me say, she's the best of me  
Is it cliché, to say she's destiny  
It's no one else but her, well at least for me  
That's exactly why, I must now repeat  
**

Blu stared at how Jewel was just staring at him, he decided to lean down a bit to look at her more while he continued to sing.

**She's the only one that I want by my side  
She's the only one that I believe can save my life  
She makes me wanna be a better man Ohh why,  
She's higher than the sky, the suns and the moon**

She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby.

Blu stepped off the stage and sat next to Jewel and took her wings into his wings as Jewel just stared in awe and amazement at him.

**(Special chorus)  
She's my star, my light, starry night, aviator shades, cause she shine so bright  
Beats on the G5,****songs****I write, just so I can take her on a G5****flights****  
Ya she my type, just my height, she's my fan, she's just right  
She's like, "I think we might, go far", I'm like, "you right",  
She could be my angel wings, her voice sounds like an angel sings  
Ya I'll be back with the trade mark strings  
Just try to compliment the sounds she brings  
She's like, "We could go far", I'm like, you you you are. I'm like; you you you are  
you are, my guiding star**

**She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby, She's like a star, like a star, like a star, Ohh baby. **

As the music started to calm down, Blu and Jewel joined their heads together to listen to the soothing and calming music as it came to its end. Jewel was in complete amazement, she was impressed deeply by Blu. She immediately without giving Blu a chance to do anything pulled him into a deep kiss full of lust and passion. Blu found himself powerless to resist the effect of the kiss.

As soon as they separated Jewel said "That was amazing Blu." Blu smiled as she lovingly gazed at him "You treat me so good, you know that Blu". She embraced him and had her head against his chest and whispered to him "I love you". Blu nuzzled the top of Jewels head and said "I love you too, you make my heart glow".

The pair remained in their place for a moment until Jewel looked at the drinks "Shall we have another drink. Blu agreed as they both stood up and walked over to the table as Blu took another pair of cups and handed one to Jewel and they both begun gulping it down, and satisfying their thirsts.

Jewel drunk hers quickly and placed the cup back on the table, while Blu was finishing, she noticed the very comfy and unusual looking nest and went to look in it as there was curtains surrounding it except a gap for birds to get it. What Jewel found interesting was the curtains as she had never saw such a thing before which is understandable since she has lived in the Jungle for her entire life. She touched them and moved them to see they could close around the nest which immediately gave her an idea.

She saw that Blu had finished and called him over "Come look at this Blu" Blu did as Jewel asked and saw what Jewel meant. Jewel decided to step into the nest and immediately sat down on it for which she immediately got the urge to lie down and became comfortable instantly. Blu saw what she was like and decided to sit next to her in the nest but he too couldn't resist lying down.

Jewel looked to see Blu relaxing too and leaned against him "Comfy my Blu bird". Blu nodded quickly and said "I need to question Drake; I have to know how they made this. Blu got up and wanted to ask Drake out of curiosity but Jewel reacted first and sat up. "Oh No my Handsome Blu bird, you are all mine tonight".

Jewel went to the curtains and closed them rendering them concealed within the nest and no escape for Blu to exit. Upon seeing this Blu blushed as he knew what Jewel tried to do but he reacted first and got Jewel to lie down and he crawled on top of her. Jewel giggled but Blu intended for something else. Once he was sitting on her he had an evil grin.

"Correction Jewel, you are all mine". Blu immediately brought is wings out and begun tickling her sides. Jewel was helpless to resist as she closed her wings which was no use as Blu had his wing tips on her wing joints tickling her. She erupted into giggles "Stop...Blu please."

Blu decided to tease her "What's that, I can't hear you; I am more interesting in the giggling you're making as you have fallen into my trap. Jewel begun struggling but it was impossible with Blu sitting on her and tickling her at the same time. "Please, Blu... I can't... take it" Blu just ignored her and increased his tickling speed which made Jewel yelp and giggle at the same time.

Jewel tried to sit up and move her wings but her efforts were fruitless thanks to Blu. He knew he was in control of Jewels fate, which he decided to tease her up a bit more "Enjoying yourself Jewel, You certainly are from my point of view". Jewel had to admit she was enjoying it a bit "I...I... I love... you"

Blu decided it was time to stop and retracted his wings and got off of Jewel for which she begun calming down. Blu smiled as she got up slowly and breathed. She gave Blu an evil teasing stare and pressed him to lie down. She then began climbing on him for which Blu just watched. As soon as Jewel was on top of him she lied down and said "You have been naughty Blu."

Blu blushed as he said "You know you liked it". Jewel replied by saying "Maybe a little, my turn now to be naughty". Jewel pressed her beak into a lustful make out session which Blu was powerless to resist the lust and wrapped his wings around Jewel as there night of passion begun as they lost themselves to the night.

**There you are one of my random ideas. I know it does seem very bizarre for birds but since no one made something like this, I thought, I will do it first. Anyway I quite enjoyed making this idea of Blu and Jewel romance and I hope you will like it too. Will be returning to In a Lifetime soon. See you soon.**

**Oh and if you want to know, that song is called She's like a star by Taio Cruz. I write it up a little funny so sorry if anyone can't understand it.**


	4. A different way

**Hello again everyone, I felt like adding a second part to Bird paradise but it is going to be a small part as I should have chapter 13 uploaded tonight as well if I don't get distracted by anything, Anyway a song will be in this but when I heard it I thought, this is perfect to be sung so here you are.**

**Deleted chapter: A different Way**

A while has passed since the famous Blue macaw couple had used the room they call Bird paradise, since they loved it so much, they decided to use it one more time, but this night was not going to be different from the first one they had. Blu and Jewel decided to spend a second night there after spending half of the day exploring the city and other places, They had returned for some dancing at the club and now Jewel was in the room waiting for Blu to return from talking to Drake, Pedro and Nico.

Jewel was sitting on the side of the nest waiting for her lover to return. She was thinking to herself "What is taking him so long, surely a chat don't take that long. She saw the table with still good fruit cocktails and saw the stage and smiled "Blu sang that sweet song last night to me. I should be returning the favour."

Jewel smiled as she got an idea "Maybe I should." Jewel got out of the nest and walked over to the stage and saw the stereo player and smiled "Good thing Blu taught me to work one of these things in the sanctuary." Jewel looked around to see if the song she wanted to sing was there "Now what did Mom say the song was called." She was hoping the humans had the song she wanted.

She saw it and smiled "Ah ha, here it is". She took it and struggling to insert the disc into the stereo "Come on, go in you piece of junk". Jewel was getting slightly annoyed and managed to push it in, she sighed before going "Now which button plays it again. She pressed a few buttons which apparently did nothing. She pressed the eject button and the disc came out. She quietly but annoyingly squawked at the disc "No get back in you piece of rubbish".

She placed it back in and this time correctly pressed the play button but stopped it immediately so the music would be right. She looked to her side to see sort of purple robes that were see in a bird size just sitting on the side of the stage. She walked over and grabbed them; she didn't know what they were and thought "Do you put these things on" She saw holes which looked like she was supposed to wear it. She recalled how Linda and Tulio wore their clothes.

She made attempts of placing them over her, turned out she didn't need to put them on like humans, all she needed to do was wrap the body part around her but the wing parts she just slipped her wings into. Once she was done fooling around with the robes, she looked at herself to see the robes were see through but were purple coloured which she seemed to like. She looked to hear voices outside; Blu's voice was one of them, she snickered and quickly got into position and pulled on the light rope which killed all of the apparent existing light to the room.

Blu opened the door and closed it "Hey Jewel" Blu only just realised the lights were off and begun wondering. "Why are the lights off, Jewel"? He begun trying to look for her but he couldn't see a thing so he managed to feel his way to the middle of the room. "Jewel are you there".

Blu kept looking around until he begun to recognise the song that was starting off but not the same version.

**You're so hypnotizing, Could you be the devil, could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing, Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid, you're not like the others**

**Futuristic Lover**

**Different DNA, They don't understand you.**

Suddenly Blu saw the stage light up in a pink, bluish colour with Jewel standing on it with her back to Blu, He noticed straight away she was wearing robes over her, Blu saw this and begun gazing upon how beautiful she looked in the robes.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different Dimension**

**You open my eyes**

The Music was starting to intensify.

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Jewel turned around to face Blu with a bit of an evil smile until she said the next line.

**Kiss me**

**Ki-Ki-Kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, **

**Ta-Ta-Take me**

**Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**

Jewel begun making quick movement with Blu watching in Awe of Jewel's sight, the beauty of her voice and what she was saying. The loose parts of her robes were flying around her.

**Boy, You're an Alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

The music calmed down as Jewel returned her smile to a normal one and looked at Blu with him being locked in a stare of her.

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different Dimension**

**You open my eyes**

The music begun to intensify again.

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Jewel once again brought back her evil smile at him again and sung.

**Kiss me**

**Ki-Ki-Kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, **

**Ta-Ta-Take me**

**Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**

Jewel begun her quick movement dance again.

**Boy, You're an Alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Jewel stopped moving on the stage as the light on the stage affected the entire room and it changed to a purple as Jewel stepped towards Blu.

**This is Transcendental on another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

Once Jewel was standing in front of the lost in stare Blu, she brought her wing and placed it against the side of her face.

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate**

She brought her face and leaned it to the side of his face as the music

**For you I'll risk it all, All**

Jewel turned away from Blu and begun to make her way back to the stage.

**Kiss me**

**Ki-Ki-Kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

**Take me, **

**Ta-Ta-Take me**

**Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**

Jewel brought out her wings and leaned back a bit.

**Boy, You're an Alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Jewel looked to Blu and back up again

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

Jewel for the last time looked up again while moving around and her robe loose parts flew around her for the last part.

**Boy, You're an Alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Jewel remained in her end pose until the music completely stopped, Jewel returned to a normal stance to see Blu who was staring at her with the sight of love. Jewel smiled as she walked over to him still dressed in her robes. She leaned in front of him and gave him a stroke with snapped him out of his gaze.

Blu smiled deeply at her and said "The voice of an angel". Jewel smiled and said "Thank you my love, consider it me returning the favour for last night". Blu nodded to her and said back "Well you didn't need to do it but you're welcome, that wasn't the song I expected you to sing." Jewel sighed as Blu didn't get it "I was referring to you in most of those lines".

Blu was confused on what she mean's and thought of the lines "Alien, other." Blu smiled upon realisation of what she meant "Ahh, I see you were referring to how I used to live in Minnesota and came here". Jewel nodded and said to him "And you opened my eyes after we met". Blu smiled embarrassingly "Well, thank you for the song, although the tone was a bit low, it was still beautiful".

Jewel smiled and brought him into a kiss; they both quickly took in the taste, and enjoyed it. Jewel moved closer to Blu and let the kiss go on for as long as possible. Once they separated Blu said "Also the taste of an Angel" Jewel giggled and said "Thank my Blu bird". She stood up and stood around him "I meant every word I said in that song" Blu looked at her confused.

Jewel stood in front of the nest, she then unwrapped her robes and they dropped off of her as she said "Ready for abduction". Jewel giggled in a tempting way "I a different way of speaking. Blu blushed but said to her "Always that with you is it." Jewel giggled playfully "Only on special occasions and this is a special occasion." Blu smiled as he was falling for Jewels seduction "Well luckily for you I feel the same."

Jewel smiled and said to him "Well, I'm waiting Lover". Blu immediately realised what she said and he said "Right sorry, one abduction into the abyss of love coming up". Jewel grinned playfully and said "Come here, meu Amor". Blu decided to play that game and said "How about you come here".

Jewel made a teasing moan and said to him "Just shut up and kiss me". Blu stepped forward to Jewel who was smiling lovingly at him, He brought his beak and pressed his beak against hers into a very passionate kiss. They wrapped their wings around eachother as the lust quickly took over and hypnotised the couple. Jewel leaned back which ended with her and Blu in the nest again with the curtains closing for them.

**Well, there you go, the reason I picked that song, besides the fact I like it, I really can tell the connection between Blu and Jewel as the lines in one way can be true about Blu and Jewel, like for Blu a whole other world could refer to him coming from another world compare to Jewels in on way of speaking. **

**Anyway I am sure you get the idea. Anyway anyone who wants to listen to that song it is called: ET by Katy Perry, keep in mind there are two versions of this song, one with one singer, which Jewel sung and one with two singers, so check.**

**See u all soon as Lifetime chapter 13 should be up shortly.**


End file.
